Time Can Fix Anything
by xxComotoseAngelxx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finally trying together. Who is getting in the way? And who's the new face in Konoha dirupting the peace? updates should come quickly. R&R! Please! Its my first story!


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or any other anime for that matter. Naruto is the copyrighted product of Kishimoto-sama.

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke romance. Sakura and Sasuke finally get together are thier troubles really over? Nope. Troubles never cease for Konoha's top ninja's. And what happens when a new ninja enters Konoha and tries to disrupt the peace? Read to find out.

Time Can Fix Anything Chapter 1: You're back?

The even beat of her feet as they hit the ground lulled her into a world where it was her and the path. Her breath, slightly ragged and her face a light pink, almost matching her hair from the over exertion. She glanced up for a moment, _The sun's almost up. I have got to hurry if I'm going to see the rise. _She told herself as she pushed herself harder. Forward, farther. Reaching the end of the trail she slowed to a walk and sat down gracefully onto the dew soaked green blades. Closing her eyes and covering up the jade pools for a moment she waited until her breathing returned to normal before opening them again.

Different hues of colors rose up out of the country side. Sakura was just outside of Konoha's training grounds. Close enough to return quickly but far enough away to feel the solitude. _Sasuke. I wish that you were here with us. Naruto misses you so much. Even Kaka-sensei. And most of all...I miss you. I won't admit that to anyone else, but I miss you still. Even after all of these years I remember you. Wherever_ _you are, come home._ She repeated this same 'prayer' every morning. Or something very similar.

...Somewhere else...

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi!" Both sharingan users charged forth at top speed. Chidori present in Sasuke's hand and Itachi with his chakra infused katana. _This is it. I will end you nii-san. After all these years its finally going to be over. I can rest in peace._ Sasuke finished his thought and raised his left hand which held the ball of chakra to meet Itachi's blade. Sasuke pushed through the blade snapping it in two. Leaning forward slightly he whispered into his brother's ear, "Die." releasing his fist Sasuke was thrown backward from the after effects and watched as his brother's body fell on top of the damp earth.

Cringing as he stood up Sasuke regained his footing and peered down at his arm which was the source of his pain. A piece of Itachi's katana had imbedded itself in his arm. Grasping the metal he closed his eyes, which by this time had returned to their regular color, yanked the steel out. Groaning a bit Sasuke looked over his shoulder and began to walk on a path. _Konoha is the closest city. I won't make it to hidden rock before my wounds advance beyond my control. I need medical attention now. Konoha is the only choice if I plan to keep living. _Having that decided in his mind he continued onward. He reached the gates of the village by noon.

"Who are you?" Izumo questioned as Sasuke stopped in front of him to enter Konoha. Kotetsu placed a hand on Izumo's shoulder and shook his head.

"Take a walk Izumo."

"Kotetsu-"

"I said take a walk." Kotetsu replied slightly more firm. Nodding to his sensei Izumo took a final look at Sasuke and began to walk off. Kotetesu smirked and approached Sasuke hooking his arm around his neck. "C'mon Uchiha brat. You have to go to the hospital before you see shishou." Sasuke didn't reply only continued forcing himself to keep standing.

"Kotetsu what do you need this early?"

"Doctor Haruno in?"

"Yes, room 113. She's not busy yet." Lifting his head and letting the nurse know that he'd heard Kotetsu picked up his pace a little.

"Sasuke you have to stay with me alright. Whatever you do, do not close your eyes." Sasuke didn't reply. Being unable to. A couple minutes later Kotetsu kicked the office door in.

"Sakura!"

"What do you-... Sasuke." she whispered when she appeared from behind the desk. "What happened?"

"Don't know I found him at the gate talking to Izumo and brought him here." Kotetsu explained while Sakura took Sasuke's shirt off and began to examine what was wrong. Sasuke grunted and tried to open his eyes.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, can you hear me?" Sakura called as she noticed his subtle twitching. Wincing in pain the Uchiha forced his eyes lids to lift and he saw jade. "He's becoming stable." Kotetsu nodded and began assisting her.

"No one but yourself and I know that he is here. Izumo won't say anything but Sakura as soon as he can walk he has to go see shishou."

"I know. Kotetsu you should get back to the gate."

"Please contact me if you need anything regarding our little situation," he whispered, gesturing to Sasuke.

"I will." Kotetsu left the room closing the door behind him. Sakura leaned over Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke? Do you know who I am?"

"Sakura." He managed to get out. His lips were dry and chapped. Seeing this fact Sakura turned momentarily to get some chapstick from her desk and slowly, gently applied it to Sasuke's lips. He'd missed her. He really had. He'd missed Naruto, Kakashi, even Neji. Of course with his pride he wouldn't ever say that aloud.

"Do you need anything Sasuke?" She was still as kind as ever. The years had been kind to her and she was still the same girl only she seemed to be more, stable. Emotionally stable, that is then before.

"Sakura." Was all he repeated. She smiled and sat down next to the bed he was lying on.

"I'm here Sasuke. I'm here. Your ok now." She reassured him and started to stand up but he reached for her wrist.

"I...I don't want to be alone. Sakura." Nodding she sat back down and grasped his hand letting him know that she was right there with him. The room stayed silent. Sakura looked at his face. It was scared slightly from battles, obviously. _I'm still here Sasuke. I'm here for you. _She was wrapped in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the streak of water flow down the side of Sasuke's face. Almost. Sakura stood and sat on the side of the bed and moved his bangs from the side of his face.

"Sasuke." she whispered gently. He looked at her and immediately looked away ashamed that he was crying. Sakura wasn't going to have this. She placed her free hand on the side of his face and pulled his face to look directly into her eyes. "Sasuke, your not alone anymore." He pulled her down and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura I've missed you. I don't want to be alone anymore."


End file.
